


Feelings (on hold)

by Trymebitch



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trymebitch/pseuds/Trymebitch
Summary: Wayhaught





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This wasn't the first time Nicole moved to another city. Usually she moved because she didn't like it there or because people were jerks. 

This time she did it because of her ex, Shae. 

Shae wasn't the type of girl who would let Nicole hang out with other people or anyone who wasn't her. She would always tell Nicole that if she didn't listen to her, she would do horrible things to herself and maybe other people.

/////////FLASHBACK////////////  
“Hey babe?” Nicole called her girlfriend. “I’m going out with Andrew.”

Shae came running down the stairs, shouting at Nicole, “YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE. YOU HEAR ME? NOT UNTIL I TELL YOU YOU'RE ALLOWED.”

“Babe, please calm down. He's an old friend,” Nicole said trying to calm her down.

“NO, YOU WILL STAY HERE,” Shae screamed, picking up a flower vase and throwing it at Nicole's head.

“I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND MYSELF IF YOU LEAVE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

Nicole ducked in time and the vase smashed against the wall behind her.

“Baby please calm down.” Nicole got closer to Shae. “I'm not going to leave, okay?”

“Yes baby, come here. I'm sorry.” Shae hugged Nicole, kissing her head.

////////////FLASHBACK OVER/////////////

Nicole missed a lot of lessons at school because of that, until one day she decided that she was going to break up with Shae.

That didn't really go as planned. Her now ex-girlfriend had started screaming and throwing things at her. Nicole tried to calm her down but it didn't work. She hit Nicole really hard.

It had hurt her but it wasn't like she hadn't been hit before by other people.

After everything calmed down the Redhead decided that it would be best if she left and moved to Los Angeles.

That's exactly where she was now, lost in the airport of LA looking for the exit. After a matter of time she asked someone to help her since she had gotten even more lost while trying to get out.

The person Nicole asked was really sweet and helped her find the exit. Nicole was really interested to know who she was, so she asked her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Wynonna, Wynonna Earp," she answered. "And you are?"

"I'm Nicole Haught, I'm new here..." Nicole replied, smiling. 

Wynonna smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Hot?"  
"No, it's H-A-U-G-H-T," the redhead replied while spelling out every letter.

"I'm just gonna call you, Haughtass," Wynonna told her while reaching for her phone and handing it to Nicole. 

"Put your number in it. I wanna hang out with you sometime."

Nicole took the phone out of her hand and put her number in it, saving it as "Haughtass from the airport." 

She handed the phone back to Wynonna.

She got her own phone out of her backpack and gave it to the brunette to do the same.

After the exchanging of numbers, the girls talked for about 20 minutes and got to know each other. The redhead learned that Wynonna was here for her Uncle's funeral and was probably going to stay here for some time. 

Nicole was happy that she made a friend because she wasn't exactly sure she was going to at her school.

It was getting dark outside, the stars were really bright and small. The sun wasn't visible anymore and Nicole was starting to yawn.

"So I guess we'll see each other tomorrow, if you want?" Nicole asked.

Wynonna smiled, nodding, and said,"For sure Haughtass, see you tomorrow."

And with that the brunette left, leaving Nicole alone. "I like her," Nicole said to herself while smiling. 

It wasn't hard to get to the apartment that she had rented for the whole year. She just called an uber and it was done. 

Nicole was a senior and she was sure that this year was going to be good. She didn't know why but she just knew.

When she entered the apartment, the smell of the fresh paint on her walls and clean floor drifted into her nostrils making her smile. It smelled so different but in a good way. 

She threw her bags on the floor and went directly to her bedroom which was actually really big. She threw herself on the bed and after a few minutes she was out.  
\----------------

When Nicole woke up she didn't feel tired anymore, she felt so energized like she was ready to move a mountain.

She did her normal routine, ate, drank her coffee and she got ready to go for a run. She always loved running, ever since she was little. It made her feel free and relieved of all of her problems.

She wore a sports bra and some sweats, just so you could see her abs. Nicole worked out a lot. She always wanted to look good. Not for others, but for herself.

When she got out of her apartment she put one some music and started running down the street hoping she wouldn't get lost. Paramore was playing loudly in her headphones and everything was gone for Nicole in that moment, all the worries and problems that she had. Everything. 

While she was running she saw a small park that had pretty trees and flowers, She decided to run in the park and look at the older people that were sitting on a benches, talking and feeding birds.

Because she wasn't looking in the direction she was running, she bumped into someone.

They both fell on their butts. "OW BRO, WHAT THE HE-Nicole?" the stranger stopped and asked.

Nicole looked up and her eyes fell wide as she looked at Wynonna who was sitting in front of her, still on her butt.

"Heeyy, Wy." Nicole said awkwardly as she sat up, also helping Wynonna to get up. 

"What are you doing here? besides bumping into people?" Wynonna asked while giggling

"I'm just jogging." Nicole replied with simple words.

"Oh, i was just gonna get a coffee from where my little sis works. Wanna come with?" Wynonna asked.

"You didn't tell me you had a little sister, but sure, let's go before i bump into someone else." The sweaty woman replied.

The Girls walked out of the park and crossed the street to a cafe called "Shorty's". "Nice name." said Nicole to Wynonna.

"Eh, could be better." the brunette replied while shrugging.

When they entered everything was very bright and colorful, Nicole liked it.

"Ugh, my eyes are crying. " said Wynonna. Nicole just giggled and walked to the first table that she saw, sitting down and looking at Wynonna.

"So, who's your sister?" Nicole asked

"YO, WAVES. COME HERE." Wynonna shouted, scaring the other costumers and a girl that was sitting behind the counter. 

Nicole didn't see her until Wynonna shouted at her, the small girl glared at the brunette sitting next to Nicole.  
She started walking towards their table.

She was wearing a shirt that said "Shorty's" and some denim shorts. 'She's beautiful.' thought Nicole while watching the girl get closer and closer.

"Waves, this is Nicole. A friend of mine." Said Wynonna while pointing at the Redhead whose mouth was slightly open.

"Hello Nicole, I'm Waverly Earp." said the small girl while waving at Nicole.

"wow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh guys, thank you for liking the first ever fanfic that I wrote.  
> Here's the second chapter.   
> Enjoy❤

Chapter 2

"Wow." said Wynonna as she looked at Waverly. "You grew out your....Hair!" The brunette moved her hands from her chest to her shoulders awkwardly.

Nicole was still paralyzed but at least she closed her mouth.

"I'm Nicole, Nicole Haught." said the drooling girl finally.

Waverly smiled and and giggled. "So what will you guys have?"

"I will have a black coffee without sugar." said Wynonna without any hesitation.

Nicole on the other hand was admiring the beautiful girl in front of her. "Nicole!" Wynonna snapped her fingers in front of Nicole's face. "What do you want?"

"Oh um... I'll just have Water." Nicole answered after snapping out of her trance.

"Ok, a coffee and a water bottle coming right up," Waverly said and walked away.

"Yo Nicole, you okay dude?" Wynonna asked with a worried look on her face.

The Redhead wasn't really okay, She literally just saw an Angel or she was going crazy. It was definitely the first one.

"I don't think i've ever seen someone so beautiful in my life." Nicole replied looking at Wynonna.

"Ew dude, keep it in your pants. She's my sister after all." the Brunette said in a disgusted voice.

Nicole just giggled and looked for Waverly.

She was walking towards them with a smile on her face. "Here you go guys," said the small girl while placing the orders on the table.

"Wyn, I'll be in the back if you need anything," and with that Waverly walked away.

After talking for 30 minutes, Wynonna asked Nicole. "So Haughtass, are you dating anyone at the moment?" Nicole felt awkward. Wynonna noticed and added. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked you that."

"No, it's okay. I'm not dating anyone." Nicole said, not feeling awkward anymore. "Why do you ask? Are you interested?" the Redhead added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, oh my god. You wish," Wynonna replied hitting Nicole's hand.

"Ow!" Nicole exclaimed. "It was a joke, chill," she rubbed her hand where The Brunette had hit her.

Wynonna giggled.

After more talking, Nicole decided that she should probably go home.

"Well Wynonna, it was nice talking to you." Nicole smiled. "but i'm gonna go now." She then added.

Wynonna frowned. "Aw okay, do you want to hang out tomorrow?"

"I don't think I can, I have classes in the Morning."Nicole replied with a sad voice.

Wynonna nodded her head and hugged Nicole.

"Bye Haughtass, see you soon." The Redhead giggled and waved at Wynonna while exiting the diner.

\-----------------

When Nicole got home it was 2:04pm. She stripped out of her sweaty clothes, she went to the bathroom to take a shower. After some time she finished her work in the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't hungry. Nicole remembered that she didn't have any food since she just moved in Yesterday.

"A pizza would be nice," Nicole said to herself while searching for her phone.When she found it she remembered that she didn't have numbers of pizza places or fast foods in LA.

"Great, now i have to go to the store." The tall girl murmured annoyed.

She didn't change her clothes, she was too lazy to do that. She just went to the store in some sweatpants and hoodie, her hair up in a messy bun and some crocs.

After 30 minutes of searching a store somewhere close to her apartment, she succeeded.

There was a Target pretty close to where she lived. The store was pretty empty, Nicole was glad.

She didn't want a lot of people seeing her like this. She walked for some time trying to find the candy section. It was pretty hard since they didn't have stores like this in Purgatory.

She found it tough.

She took some Doritos and Lay's off the shelf, now searching for the soda section. She found it pretty quick this time.

Nicole took a coke out of the fridge and started walking towards the cashier. While she was walking she saw a pair of shoes that caught her attention.

She bumped into someone making them both fall.

"Ow fuck." said the familiar voice. Nicole looked up and saw Waverly.

"Oh hey.."


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  


"Oh hey..." Nicole said awkwardly while helping Waverly off the ground, "Waverly, how are you?" the girl added.

"I'm good, my butt kinda hurts though." said the small girl and then pouted, rubbing her right hand on her butt.

Nicole's eyes widened, "Oh yeah, sorry about that," she then rubbed the back of her neck. 

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." Waverly giggled. 

God Nicole loved that sound, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. The taller girl was now staring and admiring Waverly's face.

'How can someone be so beautiful?' Nicole thought, sure she had seen a lot of girls that were stunning but none of them compared to Waverly. She was perfect in Nicole's eyes.

"So what are you buying?" the small girl asked. There was silence. "Nicole?" she said a little louder this time, making Nicole snap out of her trance. 

"Huh?.. OH, Just some food." the Redhead replied chuckling awkwardly, “I'm really hungry and I don't have any food since I just moved in.”

Waverly nodded, understanding what Nicole was saying. It was normal, no one would have food if they only just moved in.

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around Nicole. It was nice talking to you," Waverly said and started walking away.

"WAIT." Nicole shouted.

Waverly stopped and turned around, "Is there something wrong?"

She wanted to ask Waverly for her number but she guessed it would be better if she didn't. 

"No, it doesn't matter. I'll see you around." Nicole said with hesitation. Waverly looked at  her, eyeing her up and down with  an eyebrow  raised.

“Okay….well, bye,” Waverly smiled, waving at the redhead. 

“Bye.”

Nicole sighed.

"Fuck."

 

\-------------------

 

When Nicole got home, she wasn't hungry anymore.

She placed the bag of food on her kitchen counter and groaned loudly.

She kept thinking about how she made a fool out of herself by shouting after Waverly. 

'Why did I do that?' The Redhead asked herself sighing. 

It was such a stupid thing to do. Why would she even want to ask Waverly for her number.  They'd only just met like one day ago.

It would have been really awkward  if she asked her for her phone number and Waverly  said no.

If that happened, Nicole would literally cry herself to sleep. 

Don't ask why.

She was so angry with herself, she just wanted to take a nap.

Nicole went to her bedroom and got in bed.

She's  never done anything like this before, not even with Shae. Nicole's always been cool about  everything, didn't matter what it was.

She would always flirt with cute girls and show off her gorgeous smile and cute dimples.

But Waverly was different. A good different, and Nicole liked it. She had a good feeling about her.

She couldn't stop thinking about the small girl,  her gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes. Waverly  could make everyone happy just by smiling at them. 

Her hair was just so long and beautiful. Nicole wished she could touch it and smell it. Smell Waverly.

She definitely smells like flowers and fruit. Well of course she does, she's basically perfect.

After an hour of moving and shuffling in her bed, she decided to call Wynonna.

"Hello?"

"Hey Wyn, are you busy?" Nicole asked.

"No, What's up Haughtass?"

"Can you come over?"

"Yeah sure. Are you okay though?" Wynonna asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll text you my address." Nicole replied

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye Wyn."

"Bye Nic."

Nicole hung up and went to the bathroom to wash her face, "God. What's wrong with me?"

Droplets of water were dripping of her face into the sink beneath her. Everything was new for her. These feelings she couldn't describe.

It was definitely more than just a silly crush, and Nicole knew it. 

It worried her because  even Shae couldn't  make her feel like this and they were literally in love….or so she thought. 

Maybe Shae  didn't  love her. She'd  never actually thought about that until now. It  didn't matter anymore  though. 

She just wished Waverly would feel the same way.

\-----------------------------

After 30 minutes her doorbell rang, She walked slowly to the door opening it only to reveal Wynonna with two Ice creams in her hands. 

"Sup Haughtass?"

"Hey Wyn, Thanks for coming."

"Are you okay Nic? You look a little pale." Wynonna asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just nervous for tomorrow." Nicole half lied.

She was nervous for tomorrow but it wasn't like she hadn't been to 3 different colleges  in the last 2 years.

Wynonna didn't really believe her but she let it go, she didn't want to push Nicole. She could see it on her face that she wasn't  really in the mood to talk about it. 

Usually Nicole didn't show when she felt like crap or was sad, but she was too tired to hide anything right now. 

Nicole was a happy person, she would sometimes be sad like every other person, but it was really rare.

She had a moment one time where she was really sad about something. Well to be exact…..her cat had died.

Calamity Jane.

If Nicole were to think about that amazing cat, she would definitely cry.

Maybe it's not normal to cry over a cat but she meant a lot to Nicole.

She was always there for the redhead, when she was sad or happy. Didn't matter. The cat was always there.

When she died, a little part of Nicole died with her.

She missed the little pet so much, but there was nothing  she could do now.

"So Haughtass, What do you want to do?"

Nicole could only smirk, knowing that they would probably do something illegal. 

“Well….”

\-----------------

Nicole woke up to her head pounding and her left leg hurting, the room she was in was white and there were wires around her.

She figured out that she was in a hospital but she didn't know why exactly, right on time someone entered the room. 

Waverly.

"Waves? What? Why am I here?" Nicole asked even more confused now that Waverly was here.

Waverly's eyes were puffy and and you could see the dry tears on her cheeks.

"You don't remember?" the small girl asked. Nicole shook her head waiting for a response.

"You and Wynonna got into a car accident, you were both drunk. You're lucky you're alive." said Waverly getting pretty sad.

Tears started to well up in her eyes and her face started to change, it looked like she was about to cry.

"And Wynonna?" asked Nicole.

"The police are searching for her, she's nowhere to be found," Waverly's voice cracked and she started crying. 

Nicole wanted to hug her but her foot hurt so much.

"Oh god, Waverly I'm so sorry."

Nicole put her hand on Waverly's shoulder and pulled her a little closer. The small girl only cried harder.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Waverly left the room sobbing.

Nicole's eyes started to water. After a couple of seconds she was the one crying. The tall girl was worried sick about Wynonna, She wanted to remember what happened but  she just couldn't.

Waverly said something about a car accident  but she can't remember anything about a car or anything else to be exact. 

Did they do anything illegal? Probably. 

Nicole just hoped Wynonna  was okay.

"What the hell happened last night? And where the hell is Wynonna?"


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


After a couple of hours Nicole was sent home from the hospital.

The Doctor told her that she had a sprained ankle but she had nothing  else to worry about.

It hurt but it wasn't something that she couldn't handle.

She broke her leg when she was little, jumping on a trampoline. 

////////////////FLASHBACK//////////////////

“Mom, Mom, look what I can do!” shouted little Nicole to get her mother's attention. 

“Yes honey, you're doing amazing sweetie.” her mother didn't  even look up from her newspaper. 

“Mom, you're not looking!”

Then it happened.

*crack* 

“AHH.”

Her mom looked up when she heard her scream, Nicole was holding her leg and part of her bone was fighting with the skin, fighting to get out.

“Oh my goodness!” her mother exclaimed, “Honey are you okay?”

Nicole didn't respond, she just cried harder.

“HAROLD, CALL 911!” Nicole’s mother screamed after her husband.

“What's wrong hon-OH MY GOD, NICOLE, BABY, ARE YOU OKAY? “ her father ran towards her and kneeled beside the little girl.

“Just call 911, please,“ said Nicole finally, wiping tears of her face.

////////////////FLASHBACK OVER///////////////

It happened in the past, it didn't matter anymore. 

She didn't talk to her parents, and she didn't have a siblings. 

But right now.….

She was still worried about Wynonna.

'Where could she have gone?’ Nicole thought. She was trying to figure out if Wynonna ever told her something about a place that she would like to go to.

Still nothing. 

She couldn't even remember what happened last night.

“Why can't I remember anything?” the Redhead was now getting stressed. She just wanted to take a hot bath and rest.

She went to her bathroom and turned the water on, she got undressed  and got in the hot water. 

It felt so good.

_____________________________

 

After she got out of the bath she put a towel around her naked body and a towel in her head, she brushed her teeth and went to her bedroom. 

She dried her short red hair and put on some sweats and a white tank top. 

*knock knock*

Ugh who the hell.

“Coming!” Nicole shouted, walking towards the door.

She opened  the door only to reveal Wynonna, her hair was a mess, she had blood on her clothes and they were ripped apart.

“Oh my God, Wynonna!” Nicole exclaimed, dragging Wynonna  in her apartment. 

“Are you okay? What happened? Where were you?” the Redhead had so many  questions. 

“I'm okay,” the brunette replied, sitting down on Nicole’s couch, “I think.”

“Where were you?” Nicole asked, sitting down next to Wynonna.

“I-I….can't remember,” the confused girl replied, running her hand through her hair.

“What do you mean you can't remember?” Nicole was becoming  more and more worried by the moment. 

“Yeah, I came to your house and we drank….a lot, then we went to my apartment and we drank even more. We stole a car and got into an accident, you hurt your leg so I carried you to the hospital. I ran cause I didn't want to get in trouble but I don't remember where I went, I remember waking up in a pit and I don't even know how I got there.” Wynonna explained. 

“We stole a car?! Who was driving?” Nicole asked.

“I was. You don't know how to drive.” Wynonna replied to the her question.

“Yeah, I know I don't know how to drive, that's why I asked in the first place,” the redhead said, “are you hurt anywhere?”

“My hand kind of hurts but it's nothing I can't handle.” Wynonna replied. 

“Do you want me to call Waverly?” the worried  Redhead asked.

Not like she had her number but whatever. 

“NO, No, don't  worry about that,” Wynonna  replied, standing up.

“I have to go anyway,” the brunette informed Nicole, walking towards the door.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked. “You can stay the night  if you want. I'll sleep on the floor,” she continued, pointing to the ground. 

“No, it's okay. Don't worry.  I have to talk to Waverly. See you soon,” Wynonna replied, opening the door and leaving. 

Nicole was standing  in her apartment,  door open, staring at the empty hallway, she was so confused.

\-------------------------------------

It was the morning  and Nicole didn't sleep at all, she was nervous and excited.

Today were her first  classes for the year.

She was supposed  to go yesterday  but then the accident  happened.

She didn't know anyone there.

It was normal for her to be nervous, right?

She didn't  know if she would make any friends, or if anyone would even talk to her.

Nicole was getting ready to leave, she'd already ate and was ready to go.

She locked the door to her apartment and left.

On her to her new college she could hear the birds chirping happily and the wind slowly moving the leaves in the trees.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was slowly rising, and you could see the light on windows of houses that were in the way of the sun.

She's always liked nature, it was absolutely beautiful. 

Nicole's always been obsessed with the sky and how it looked, it was a piece of art for her.

So was Waverly. 

Ugh why couldn't she get Waverly out of her head.

Nicole decided to ignore everything and just walk.

Once Nicole got to her college, people were looking  weirdly at her, probably because she was new here or because she was walking weirdly ‘cause of her leg.

She just shrugged it off and continued walking to her class.

On the way there Nicole bumped into someone, and dropped her books.

“Oh shit, I'm so sorry,”the stranger said, leaning down helping Nicole pick up her books.

The voice was really familiar, and Nicole could recognise it anywhere.

The redhead looked up to see the “strangers” face.

Waverly. 

She looked as beautiful as ever, her hair in a high ponytail, she was wearing  black jeans and a paramore t-shirt .

She looked absolutely breathtaking.

“Oh Waverly, hi. It's okay don't worry about it,” Nicole said, doing weird movements with her hands.

“Nicole? I didn't know you were going to this school.” Waverly said.

“Pfft, Yeah, no big deal.” the Redhead replied, again, weirdly.

Waverly giggled and looked at Nicole's face, kind of like she was memorising it. The tall girl didn't really mind since she was doing the exact same thing.

Memorising  Waverly's beauty. 

‘She's  beautiful,” Waverly thought, admiring  the Redhead’s face.

Her lips looked so kissable and her eyes were so beautiful.

She wanted to touch her face so badly, and kiss her softly, like she was the only person left in this world.

Waverly snapped out of her trance and asked Nicole, “What class do you have right now?”

“Oh um, history,” Nicole replied, scratching the back of her neck. 

“Me too! Wanna walk together?” the small girl asked.

Nicole could only nod.

She was so hypnotised by the Waverly's beauty.

“So how's Wynonna?” the Redhead asked, trying not to make things awkward .

“She's….being Wynonna,” Waverly said, shrugging her shoulders. 

And she failed. 

“That's good right?” Nicole asked.

“Yeah, I guess.” the brunette replied. 

God this is going to be a long walk. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little bit of smut in this, read at your own risk.  
>  And sorry it took me so long to upload, I've been really busy. Thank you for your patience

 

  
  


The walk to their class was silent and awkward for both of them. When they got there the bell rang and people started walking in and sitting down at their places. 

 

Nicole didn't really know where to sit so she looked around the class and searched for a seat. 

 

The only free seat was next to Waverly, and she didn't really want to sit next to her, she was scared of making things awkward. 

 

But Waverly didn't really care about that and waved at Nicole to come sit next to her.

 

Nicole obliged not wanting to be rude.

 

After a couple of minutes the teacher entered the class and introduced himself. 

 

“Hello class, I'm your history teacher, Xavier Dolls.”

 

The class listened to him as he started his lesson.

 

Nicole didn't really pay attention to him, she just admired Waverly's face from this angle.

 

Waverly was really interested in what “Xavier“ was saying and she wrote down everything he said.

 

It was really cute watching her when she didn't understand something, her nose would scrunch up and a crinkle would form between her eyebrows. 

 

“Beautiful,” Nicole said, looking at Waverly.

 

Waverly turned her head and looked Nicole in the eyes.

 

“Thank you, Nicole. You're very beautiful too.”

 

“Did I say that out loud?” Nicole asked finally realising that Waverly had heard her.

 

“Yeah but I don't mind,” Waverly replied, still looking into Nicole's eyes.

 

The two girls just stared at each other for a minute until someone interrupted them.

 

“Hi, I'm Jeremy. I was just wondering, are you two dating?” 

 

“Oh um, N-”

 

“Yes, she's my cute little baby,” Waverly interrupted Nicole and put her arm around her.

 

“Awww, that's really cute.” Jeremy told the two girls.

 

“Thank you Jeremy,  I'm Waverly, and this is my girlfriend Nicole,” the small girl said, and reached out to shake Jeremy’s hand.

 

Nicole was speechless, she couldn't figure out what was happening and why Waverly was doing this.

 

“Nicole, babe, say hi.” Waverly told her.

 

“Hi Jeremy, it's really nice to meet you,” the redhead told the boy, and smiled showing off her dimples.

 

“Same here, Nicole,” Jeremy said, smiling.

 

Waverly and Jeremy just talked for the rest of the class while Nicole just stared at Waverly. 

 

Why would Waverly tell Jeremy they were  dating, I mean maybe she likes Nic- no I don't think so. 

 

Nicole was really confused but she didn't mind it.

 

\----------------------------------

  
  


The rest of the day was pretty boring, Nicole made another friend, Rosita.

 

She was really chill and funny. Nicole really liked her, she knew the friendship was going to last.

 

The redhead didn't have Waverly in her other classes and that upset her. It didn't necessarily mean that she wouldn't see her in the hallways tough.

 

Nicole would always catch her staring.

 

Watching her face change when she knows she'd been caught, was amazingly adorable. 

 

Her face would go from serious to a red blush and cute little smile, she would wave at Nicole and then turn her head to talk to her friends. 

  
  


Waverly was something else.

 

\----------------------------------------

  
  


Right now, Nicole was trying to figure out why she liked Waverly so much.

 

Maybe it was her hair, or her beautiful face, the way she walked, or maybe just the way her voice sounded.

 

Either way, Nicole was so hooked and would do anything for the smaller girl.

 

She didn't know why this was happening but she just knew that she didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

 

Nicole was starting to get aroused by the thought of Waverly, she could feel her underwear getting wet and the sweat started to make itself visible on her face.

 

The tall girl went to her bathroom and splashed water on her face, to calm down.

 

It didn't work though, Nicole was getting wetter by the moment and it wouldn't stop.

 

God, Waverly was so hot, the way she played with her hair in class when she would pay attention to their teacher.

 

The redhead walked to her bed and got naked, she got in bed and covered herself with her blanket.

 

Her hands traveled down her chest slowly and gripped her breasts, Nicole imagined that to be Waverly. She moaned lowly, her underwear now soaked.

 

“Oh, god Waves.” Nicole moaned.

 

Her right hand slipped down her abdomen into her panties, slowly rubbing her clit.

 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned loudly.

 

So loud that she didn't hear her door open and someone walk into her bedroom.

 

“Oh my gosh!”

 

Nicole gasped and gripped her blanket covering her whole body, she looked up and saw Waverly with her eyes wide and mouth open.

 

“What are you doing here, how do you know where I live?!?” Nicole asked,her face getting redder by the moment.

 

“I, um I, Wynonna.” Waverly replied, looking at Nicole's hand under the blanket. She was so turned on right now. She wasn't alone though.

 

Nicole was still wet and it got worse now, because Waverly was here and she looked amazing.

 

“Do you want me to help you with that?” The smaller girl asked innocently, biting her lower lip.

 

Nicole's eyes widened and her panties were soaked.

 

“I, I, okay,” she replied, her hand still laying in her underwear.

 

The brunette put her bag on the floor and got undressed, her abs were visible and her legs were beautiful.

 

Nicole didn't have words. Waverly was so beautiful and sexy.

 

When the smaller girl was done, she walked slowly to Nicole's bed and snatched the covers off Nicole.

 

Both of them gasped, they were so turned on right now.

 

Waverly climbed on the bed and got closer to Nicole, their lips almost touching.

 

Nicole couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed the girl's face and smashed their lips together into a hot and passionate kiss.

 

The both moaned at the feeling, Waverly’s hands traveled down Nicole's body and into her underwear.

 

“God, babygirl, you're so wet.” Waverly said seductively, “Are you this wet for me?” She added.

 

Nicole gasped and moaned against the brunettes lips. She nodded her head and looked Waverly in the eyes.

 

The feeling of her fingers playing with her clit, was so good. Her body was on fire.

 

The both kissed again, and let's just say, everything was amazing.

 

_______________________________

 

Nicole woke up to a body laying on her, she remembered that it was Waverly.

 

Her hair smelled so good, like coconut. She was snoring lightly.

 

“So beautiful,” Nicole said, playing with Waverly’s hair.

 

The redhead couldn't believe this was actually happening, she was so happy.

 

“Hey babe, how long have you been up for?” Waverly asked, making Nicole snap out of her thoughts.

 

“Not long,” she replied, “how was your sleep?” she then asked, still playing with Waverly's hair.

 

“Really good actually, you're very comfortable,” Waverly replied, then placed a soft kiss on Nicole's lips.

 

They both smiled into the kiss.

 

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly started, “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

 

“Yes, I would love to,” Nicole replied, kissing Waverly.

 

This couldn't get any better.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I haven't posted in months I'm so sorry.  
> Next chapter is the whole date, I promise I'll post in the next week.

**Chapter 6**

  
  
  


After a couple of days of Nicole and Waverly talking on the phone to each other and hiding their “relationship” from Wynonna, the girls decided that it would be best to tell her….after their date.

 

Waverly was really nervous and also excited,she was going on a date with Nicole, it was a dream come true.

 

She didn't really know where to take her, she had some ideas but she was scared that the Redhead wouldn't like her choices.

 

She was thinking of taking the taller girl on a hill for a picnic, under a big tree.

 

Or maybe, a walk on the beach at night. Either way, Waverly was trying to make the best date possible, she really wanted to impress Nicole. 

 

She really liked her.

 

**_______________________**

 

***Date day***

 

**Waverly’s POV.**

 

I've come to a decision, I'm taking her on the beach for a picnic. I know a place where nobody really goes.

 

I hope she likes it.

 

***After five minutes***

 

Oh god, what am I gonna wear? What am I gonna say?

 

Maybe she thinks I'm weird, or she doesn't really like me. 

 

I can't believe I'm so nervous, I've never been so nervous in my life.

 

What am I supposed to tell Wynonna?

 

I could tell her that I'm going for a walk, yeah a walk is a good idea. I don't think she'll suspect anything, I mean, she's the most obvious person I know.

 

Anyway, I think I know what to wear.

 

A blue shirt and I'll tie the ends together behind my back, denim jeans and black boots. 

 

I know the boots are probably not a good idea, but they look good. And for the last piece of the puzzle, a cute white hat on my head, and I'll let my hair down.

 

**_____________________________**

 

**Writer's POV.**

  
  


“Done,” said Waverly, smiling at herself in the mirror after putting on her hat.

 

She was really pleased with the outcome, the outfit looked great and so did she.

 

She couldn't wait to see Nicole.

 

Good thing that Wynonna wasn't home, because now she could make her picnic basket without being bombarded with questions.

 

Waverly really wanted to tell Wynonna about her and Nicole, but she was scared.

 

What if Wynonna shouted at her or beat the crap out of Nicole?

 

Well, she would never do that….or would she?

 

The small girl was now really confused and honestly just wanted the date to go well.

 

The basket was almost ready, Waverly had put in it a lot of food and a blanket of course. She put water and a bottle of wine.

 

Drinking was probably not a good idea but she probably won't drink more than one glass.

 

Waverly wasn't much of a drinker. I guess she could say that's good.

 

________________________

 

Nicole on the other hand, liked drinking but she didn't do it very often either. 

 

She liked being drunk but she didn't like the mornings that came after.

 

Right now, Nicole was almost done getting ready. She just needed to find her jacket.

 

After a couple of minutes, she realized that she was actually wearing it, “Jesus freaking Christ, why am I so nervous?” The Woman scoffed.

 

She's been on dates before but she's never been this nervous, her heart was beating fast and a lot of thoughts were running through her head.

 

Good and bad thoughts.

 

Her heart started beating faster when she heard a knock coming from her door.

 

She walked towards it breathing in and out deeply. 

 

Her hand gripped the doorknob and pressed down to open it, behind it revealing the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

 

The air was knocked out of her lungs and her mouth remained open, not knowing what to say.

 

But thank God Waverly broke the silence.

 

“You look really beautiful.”

 

Nicole was still shocked but managed to say something, barely.

 

“Th-anks, you look very beautiful too,” she stuttered, bringing a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“Shall we get going?” Waverly asked politely, reaching out to take Nicole's hand in her own.

 

“Yeah! Definitely, let's go.” The taller woman couldn't hide her excitement. 

  
  


She took Waverly’s hand in her own and the two walked down the hallway hand in hand until they reached the car.

 

The brunette opened the car door for Nicole and leaned down to kiss her.

 

The kiss wasn't long, it was just a quick peck but that didn't fail at making the redhead blush.

 

Both smiled and Waverly got inside the car. As they started driving Waverly broke the silence with a question,

 

“Do you want to listen to some music?” She pointed at the car radio, looking at Nicole.

 

The tall girl nodded her head and watched as Waverly reached out at a CD that was sitting on the dash board, she put it in and pressed play.

 

When the song started playing Nicole immediately recognized it, it was a song from Camila Cabello’s new album.

 

Nicole smiled and started singing.

 

‘Who are you in the dark, show me the scary parts’

 

Waverly turned her attention at the redhead and started singing.

 

‘Who are you when it's three AM and you're all alone, and LA doesn't feel like home’

 

‘Who are you in the dark’

 

The girls sang along to the song and after that one ended another one started playing, but this one actually made Nicole think about the other day, the thing that happened before Waverly asked her out.

 

‘Oh, I'm not a psychic but I see myself all over you’

 

Waverly turned her head at Nicole and bit her lip, the other woman gulped and looked Waverly in the eyes.

 

The tension was crazy, both of them thinking about the other day.

 

Nicole noticed Waverly’s hungry look so she immediately skipped the song, not wanting to get into an accident because they couldn't help themselves.

 

The brunette turned her head back and looked at the road, the were almost at the beach.

 

__________________________

  
  


When they got there, Waverly got out of the car first and opened Nicole's door.

 

“Thank you, Waverly,” Nicole said, smiling gently at the smaller girl.

 

“Of course, beautiful,” Waverly replied,  making the the redhead blush.

 

The small girl went to the back of the car and took out the basket.

 

Nicole smiled and followed Waverly to their destination.

 

As they got there, Waverly took out the blanket and layed it on the soft sand.

  
  


Nicole helped her and when they finished, they both layed down on it.

 

“Are you hungry?” The small girl asked.

 

“Yeah, actually,” Nicole replied, scratching the back of her neck.

 

The brunette got the food out of the basket and played it down on the blanket.

 

“Everything looks delicious, this is amazing Waves,” Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss Waverly.

 

They both smiled in between the kiss, the Burnett's hands went to Nicole's face and kept their lips locked.

 

Once air became a problem they pulled away and smiled at each other.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi, I'm back YAY.  
> ENJOY!

“So, what do you want to talk about?” Waverly asked sweetly, taking Nicole's hand in her own.

 

Nicole had a few ideas.

 

“Well, how about we play a game, I mean, I wanna get to know you,” Nicole responded, looking cutely at Waverly.

 

Waverly nodded her head, “Okay, do you have any animals?”

 

Calamity Jane.

 

“I used to have a cat, her name was Calamity Jane.” Nicole replied.

 

She didn't like talking about her dead cat, nobody would.

 

“Used to? What happened?” Waverly asked.

 

“Well, I don't really wanna talk about it…right now, is that okay? “ Nicole replied, her face getting a little sad.

 

Waverly noticed and hugged Nicole, kissing her head, “I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you, you don't have to talk about it.”

 

“No, it's okay.” the Redhead assured the smaller girl, “I just don't wanna talk about it right now.”

 

“Okay, I completely understand,” Waverly said understanding what her soon to be girlfriend, she hoped, was saying.

 

________________________

  
  


The rest of the date was amazing, the two girls went on to talk about other things and past relationships.

 

They both knew that they had to tell Wynonna at some point.

 

Because it was pretty late, Waverly slept over at Nicole's apartment.

 

“Hey Nic, do you have a T-shirt I could borrow?” Waverly asked from the bathroom.

 

“Yeah, give me a sec,” Nicole replied, walking to her closet to search for a T-shirt.

 

When she found one she went to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

 

“Waves, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah”

 

Nicole opened the door only to find the girl she just went on a date with, naked, well not completely, she still had her underwear on.

 

“Oh sorry,” Nicole said quickly, covering her eyes.

 

Waverly giggled. “Babe, you don't have to cover your eyes.”

 

“O-Okay,” the taller girl took her hands off her eyes and stared at the girl in front of her.

 

“Like what you see?” Waverly smirked.

 

Nicole gulped and nodded her head, “I should go and let you get changed.”

 

Nicole reached out to open the door only to be pushed against it by Waverly.

 

“How about, you help me put this shirt on,” the smaller girl said, tracing a finger across the Redheads face.

 

“Y-yeah, sure.” Nicole stuttered.

 

Waverly could only smirk, knowing that she had Nicole wrapped around her finger. 

 

The taller girl took the shirt from the brunette and waited for her to raise her hands so she could put the shirt on her.

 

Once the shirt was on, Waverly smiled and left the bathroom without a word.

 

Nicole just stood there, not knowing what to do.

_________________________

  
  


The rest of the night nothing happened, the two girls layed down in Nicole's bed and they watched Full House on Netflix until they fell asleep.

 

Nicole was the one to wake up first, she went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen to cook something for breakfast.

 

‘Pancakes might be good,’ Nicole thought and started cooking.

 

In the other room, Waverly woke up from the sound of music and the smell of Nicole's pancakes coming from the kitchen, her nostrils fluttered open and on her face appeared a big smile.

 

She walked to the kitchen and rested her head on the wall that was beside her, watching Nicole dance to the music she put on while making the food.

 

The way she moved her hips to the beat and rocked her head at the guitar parts, Waverly admired her beauty and waited for the girl to finish.

 

Nicole didn't notice Waverly was there so she started dancing, when the song finished she turned around to grab a plate, only to see Waverly smiling at her.

 

A blush creeped up on Nicole's face and she laughed awkwardly, “Oh sorry, I thought you were sleeping, I didn't want to wake you.”

 

Waverly smiled at the cute girl in front of her and spoke, “You know, you're really cute when you dance also it smells really good here.”

 

“Thank you.” Nicole smiled.

 

Nicole pulled Waverly closer and pressed a long kiss to the girl's lips, trying to hold her smile from interrupting it.

 

Waverly's hand found its way to Nicole's hair and gripped it lightly. 

 

The Redhead moved her hands from the girl's hips to her thighs and picked her up, moving to put her down on the counter.

 

The girls were now making out. Both gripping desperately at each other's hair and moaning.

 

“Bedroom. Now.” Waverly managed to say between kisses.

 

Nicole picked her up and walked to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. 

 

When she got to the bed she layed Waverly down.

 

“Take my shirt off,” Waverly whispered, kissing Nicole's neck.

 

Nicole obliged and took her shirt off throwing it on the floor.

 

“Your turn,” Waverly added, taking off Nicole's shirt and moving her hands to take off her pants as well.

 

They were both in their underwear staring at each other, “You're beautiful,” spoke Waverly, leaning in to kiss the Redheads chest.

 

The taller girl moaned and gripped her hair. 

 

Waverly's hands went to Nicole's hips and quickly moved their position, the taller girl squealed in surprise and gripped Waverly's shoulders.

 

The brunette giggled at her reaction and went down to kiss her stomach, Nicole moaned softly and gripped the sheets.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Waverly asked, locking eyes with Nicole. You could see her eyes getting darker by the second.

 

“Whatever you want just..please,” Nicole whimpered out, her head falling on the pillow under her head.

 

Waverly smirked at the sight and kissed Nicole, her hand traveling inside the Redheads underwear to tease her.

 

Her fingers were slowly circling the girl's clit, as she was kissing her neck.

 

“Oh fuck, please!” Nicole moaned loudly.

 

Waverly smiled against her neck and pushed a finger inside the girl.

 

The moaning girl slightly arched her back and gripped the brunette's hair.

 

The pace was slow, not enough for Nicole.

 

“Please go faster,” Nicole managed to say, her chest rising and falling.

 

Waverly added another finger but moved them at the same pace she was before.

 

“God Waverly, please stop teasing and go faster!” Nicole whimpered.

 

Waverly obliged and pumped her fingers at a fast pace inside girl.

 

Her moans got louder and her breathing was erratic, she could feel the heat inside her stomach, it was growing faster by the second.

 

Waverly went a couple of more times and watched Nicole as she arched her back and let out a loud moan.

 

She helped the girl come down from her high, kissing her neck and moving her fingers slowly.

 

Once Nicole calmed down she turned her head to Waverly, “Wow, you're such w fucking tease.”

 

The brunette giggled and layed her head down on Nicole's chest.

 

Both of them layed down and eventually fell asleep, the pancakes definitely cold on the table.

 

__________________________

 

Wynonna didn't know where her sister was, she got a message from her that she went out with someone, but she didn't know who.

 

She knew that her sister would be fine but she was bored so she decided to go over at Nicole's apartment and see what she's doing.

 

It only took her about 15 minutes to get there, she knocked at the door but no one answered.

 

To her luck, the door was actually open so she walked in, the smell of pancakes hitting her nose softly.

 

She went to the kitchen first, but nobody was there so she tried the bedroom.

 

When she opened the door she found her sister with her friend, naked, on the Redheads bed.

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omg it's been so long I'm so sorry I just had so many things going on  
> I promise I'll update more...

Nicole's head shot up and her hand grasped the blanket to cover her and Waverly's body.

Wynonna mouth was open and her fists were closed, trying to keep calm.

The girls were staring at each other, one in anger and shock and one in surprise. Waverly was still sleeping like a baby and neither of the women wanted to wake her up right now.

Nicole got out of the bed slowly as Wynonna turned around, not wanting to see her naked. She got dressed and went to the kitchen where Wynonna was waiting for her.

  
"So, you and my sister huh?" Wynonna asked.

  
"Wynonna it's not what you thi-"

"No, it's exactly what I think it is. You're screwing my baby sister and I'm not that okay with it." Wynonna interrupted.

  
"I'm sorry, we would've told you earlier but it hasn't been that long since you know, we started dating..." Nicole explained, her eyes looking exactly at Wynonna.

"Look Nicole, I don't care how long it's been or if you're a girl. I love Waverly and if you do anything, I mean anything to her, I will kill you with my bear hands with no hesitation." the brunette warned her.

Nicole gulped and nodded her head.

There was a sound coming from the bedroom, signaling that Waverly was awake.

The youngest Earp walked out of the bedroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw her sister.

"Wynonna... what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I'm just having a little talk with Ms. Nice abs here, how are you?" Wynonna replied.

  
"I um, I'm good... Nicole, can we talk in private?"

Nicole nodded and followed the small girl to the bedroom.

"What is she doing here?!" Waverly exclaimed.

"She walked in on us when we were sleeping, oh and she kind of threatened to kill me if I hurt you," Nicole scratched the back of her neck.

"And you couldn't kick her out?!"

  
"She's your sister and my best friend, why would I kick her out?"

  
"I don't know, you could've come up with something!" Waverly replied.

Nicole sighed,"Okay just please calm down and let's go talk to her."

Waverly stepped out of the room with her arms crossed, "Wynonna I'm sorry but you have to leave, I need to talk with Nicole about something important."

Wynonna raised her eyebrows and scoffed,"Really sis, you're kicking me out?"

  
"Yes, now please go and I'll explain everything at home."

  
Wynonna looked at Nicole and walked out of the apartment.

  
Nicole turned to Waverly, "Waves, why did you do that?!"

  
"Well she entered your home like it was hers and she walked in on us so I'm pretty sure I have every right to kick her out even if she's my sister," Waverly replied, crossing her arms.

  
The Tall girl looked down,"I guess but you didn't have to be so mean about it..."

"Oh I'll show you mean," Waverly replied, smirking, then pushing Nicole into her bedroom and locking the door.

Nicole gasped as Waverly started getting naked again and she definitely knew all the teasing that was about to come.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Wynonna was sitting at Shorty's playing with her house keys and drinking a beer. She heard a door slam as she took a sip and turned around. Waverly.

  
"Hey Wy, Sorry for all of that."

"It's cool sis, just, if she ever hurts you please tell me, Okay?" Wynonna asked.

Waverly nodded,"Well I'm going upstairs, I'm really worn out..."

  
"You guys did it again, didn't you?"

  
"Yup."

Wynonna groaned in disgust and Waverly giggled, walking up the stairs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 

Nicole woke up when her alarm rang and she groaned as she got up to go to the bathroom.

  
She brushed her teeth and showered, went in the kitchen to cook something and left after eating.

She wasn't really in the mood for anything except Waverly, which was there so she had to go.

When Nicole got there, she went to her first class, walking fast because Waverly was there.

  
"Hi baby," Nicole smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

  
"Hi cutie," Waverly replied and kissed Nicole again.

They didn't care if anyone was looking, they just missed each other.

  
"I missed you." Waverly pouted.

Nicole giggled, "You saw me yesterday."

  
"Yeah but that was so long ago."

  
"You're so cute," Said Nicole and stared in Waverly's eyes for a long minute.

  
The teacher started the lesson and that interrupted the love birds.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
After class the two girls we're already tired of being there.

"Can we skip please," Waverly pouted.

  
"Ugh fine, but it's your fault if we get caught." Nicole responded, not being able to resist Waverly.

  
"Yay, thank you!" Waverly exclaimed and kissed Nicole.

  
Nicole smiled,"Where do you wanna go?"

  
"Um, let's go at Shorty's."

  
"Isn't Wynonna gonna be there?"

  
"I don't think so, she's been hanging out with this guy Doc. She's probably at his place."

Nicole nodded, "Okay then let's go."

  
When they got there, Shorty's was kind of empty and they thought that was definitely good.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Nicole asked, looking around the place.

  
"Well, I have a bedroom upstairs..." Waverly said slowly.

  
Nicole groaned,"You're gonna be the death of me, Earp."

Waverly giggled and pulled Nicole up the stairs with her.

  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Waverly woke up first, her legs were sore and she was hungry, she was really craving something sweet yet salty at the same time.

  
She actually knew exactly 'who' she needed, She smirked and turned her face to Nicole.

  
Her hand from under the blanket caressing Nicole's tigh, and working its way up, as she felt Nicole stir in her sleep a little bit, she stopped in her tracks.

Nicole moved on her back and Waverly smiled in victory.

She got under the blanket and kissed Nicole's tighs softly as her hand went up to grab one of her boobs.

Her lips worked their way up and when they got to her clit, her tongue got a little taste.

Waverly sucked on her clit softly and circled it with her tongue, she felt a hand grasping her hair and a loud moan.

  
"Fuck baby," Nicole moaned, "keep going, just like that."

  
Waverly's free hand made it's way to Nicole's entrance and pushed one finger in.

"Fuck!" Nicole groaned.

Waverly added another finger and went faster, with her mouth working at her clit and her fingers fucking her, Nicole was already close.

"God baby, I'm gonna come," Nicole's breathing started to get harder.

Waverly went harder and faster, she ate her like she hadn't eaten in days.

That was good enough to bring Nicole over the edge, an orgasm crashing through her.

"FUCK!" Nicole moaned, loudly.

Waverly slowed down but didn't stop, she cleand her up nicely and kissed up her body to her face.

"Hi," Waverly giggled.

"Hey, " Nicole started, "what were you doing down there?"

  
"Well, let's just say, the thirst was real."

They both broke into giggles and pulled each other close, not wanting to let go.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

  
Wynonna made her way up the stairs in Shorty's and went to her sister's room, they still needed to talk about what happened and not ignore it.

Even though Nicole is such a great girl Wynonna is still worried that she might hurt her sister.

She just wants her to be safe, she's the only family member she's got left, except for Gus.

Waverly was one of the sweetest most intelligent person she'd met, and she traveled to a lot of places in her life.

  
As she made her way up the stairs she didn't hear anything, she just went up to the door and knocked.

  
Nobody answered so she just tried opening it, to her luck it was open.

But when she looked inside, she gasped and covered her eyes.

A screech was heard and then,

"COME ON GUYS, NOT AGAIN!"


End file.
